forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Undying Temple
| location = Castle Maerimydra, Maerimydra, Deep Wastes (partially) Ethereal Plane (partially) | owner = Irae T'sarran | staff = | services = | worship = Kiaransalee | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | inhabitants = Inhabitants of the Undying Temple | locations = | organizations = }} The Undying Temple was a living temple dedicated to Kiaransalee in Castle Maerimydra. It was summoned by Irae T'sarran during the Silence of Lolth. Location Located inside an enormous stalactite just beside the southern column of Castle Maerimydra in Maerimydra, the Undying Temple was reached via a small bridge in the top level of the Castle's Lesser Tower. Structure Exterior The Undying Temple appeared as a tower of ribbed black stone that curved gracefully up to a point. The structure curved around an enormous floating orb of negative energy that absorbed all light around it. Another identical spiraling tower mirrored the first, albeit on the ethereal plane, and hung upside down so that both towers cradled the gigantic sphere. Interior Inside the Undying Temple, the temple was formed of numerous chambers, each laced with an almost imperceptible magical circuitry that allowed the consciousness of the temple to manifest and see inside those rooms. In addition, all the doors blended almost completely with the surrounding stonework, making them difficult to locate for those unfamiliar with the layout. The same ribbed and organic architecture that was found outside was also present inside the temple. Abilities | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | vision = Blindsight 30 ft (9.1 m) | lifespan = | location = Castle Maerimydra, Maerimydra, Deep Wastes (partially) Ethereal Plane (partially) | language = Telepathy 100 ft (30.4 m) | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = City of the Spider Queen }} As a sentient creature, the Undying Temple was unlike most other structures; it was able to plan and co-ordinate its own defenses so that it could take a pro-active role in protecting itself and the denizens within. Merely passing into the stalactite cavern where the Undying Temple was located rendered intruders subject to its telepathic and blindsight senses, making it almost impossible to sneak into the temple. Once the Undying Temple had noticed nearby creatures, it generally employed its powers to divine their intentions. If necessary, the temple would attempt to dominate dangerous warriors whilst summoning and warning the other defenders inside the Undying Temple. Combining the traits of both a construct and the undead, the Undying Temple was immune to most attacks that would harm a living creature and its magically enhanced walls were even resistant to attacks like disintegrate. Additionally, it was healed by negative energy, but despite these robust features it was susceptible to harm by positive energy. Entering the Undying Temple was hampered by the fact that the only way to physically enter was either through the enormous orb of negative energy that floated some 30 ft (9.1 m) up the temple or by the temple itself creating an archway for entry. As there was no pre-existing doorway, the Undying Temple normally created one to admit creatures. However, in the case of intruders, the temple would make a show of luring enemies inside itself for its defenders to deal with and where it could use the rest of its powers to their fullest advantage. Once inside, the Undying Temple would make careful use of its powers to assist its defenders and telepathically monitored the movements of intruders. Despite this, the drow defenders rarely co-ordinated or were pro-active in their defensive attempts; instead, they relied on the warning of the Undying Temple to catch intruders. The central orb of negative energy was linked with an orb wraith that defended it if attacked. Here the Undying Temple was particularly protective and would unleash its full magical repertoire, if need be, to aid the orb wraith in defending the orb. The only other area that the Undying Temple contributed so vociferously to its defense was in the Greater Temple upon the ethereal plane. This was where Irae T'sarran conducted her spell research. History In 1372 DR, on Marpenoth 17, Irae T'sarran cast a miracle spell to summon the Undying Temple to Castle Maerimydra. Irae then moved her operations in Maerimydra to the Undying Temple and continued her research into her great revenance spell under the watchful gaze of the Temple. References Category:Temples Category:Buildings Category:Locations in the Ethereal Plane Category:Locations in Castle Maerimydra Category:Locations in Maerimydra Category:Locations in the Deep Wastes Category:Locations in the Middledark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations